


A Horse is a Horse

by mononom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Light Bondage, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mononom/pseuds/mononom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Tanaka roped some of his teammates into starting a game of D&D. Years later, Nishinoya takes great pleasure in reminding Azumane of his role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse is a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).



> Well, this happened. It’s been like 10 years since I last wrote a fic, so uh, apologies in advance. Scroll to the ‘~~~’ if you’d prefer to skip straight to the smut.
> 
> I wrote this because of something Froggie drew (NSFW link: https://tmblr.co/ZW0hJv280fV4U)! Initially, anyway. I wanted to make a bad joke, and then it just spiraled out of control into a bad fic. W h o o p s~

“Ok,” Tanaka punctuated the word with a clap, startling the first years to attention. “First things first, you have to make your character.”

“…Character?” Yamaguchi echoed, his gaze slipping sideways to the blond next to him. “Ah… you’ve done this before, right Tsukki?” He smiled, and Tsukishima’s hand stilled briefly, before continuing to fill out the small sheet in front of him.

At the question, Hinata’s head snapped up, his gaze tearing away from where it’d been boring a hole into his still-blank character sheet. “What? Really?! You have? What should I be, Tsukishima?”

The blond’s shoulders tensed, his gaze snapping up to narrow briefly at the excitable teenager. “The hell do I care? It’s your character. Pick something useful." 

"Like a setter?” Kageyama’s inquiry drifted up from where he’d slumped against one hand, his gaze focused on his own paper. 

The force with which Tsukishima rolled his eyes in disgust very nearly made an audible sound. “What? No, you idiot, like a _healer_." 

Beside him, Yamaguchi waved his hands gently, "W-what Tsukki means is… w-well, this is your chance to be something that you can’t be in real life. You know?" 

”…Like intelligent.“ Tsukishima muttered as his eyes returned to his paper, though a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Hinata puffed his cheeks and huffed in annoyance. 

"Tsukki!” Yamaguchi glared sidelong at his companion, before sighing. “…Anyway, you can pick something not related to volleyball, if you want…" 

"Oi! Yeah, don’t pick something related to volleyball!” Tanaka slammed one fist on the table, glaring at all present. “You’re supposed to be relaxing before our next game!” Hinata and Kageyama visibly sagged at the words, and Tanaka growled in agitation. “Look. Just… use your imagination, or something. You can be anything! You can be a big,” he waved his hands, punctuating his words with pantomimed actions and a deepening voice, “muscled barbarian, and … and have hordes of women swooning over you.” Tanaka clasped his hands together, his persona switching to that of an admirer, his body swaying side to side, his eyes starry and wistful. 

Kageyama scowled, the disgust and confusion clearly evident on his face, before he looked back at his paper. His mind had only really focused on the first sentence. “Not related to volleyball…?" 

Squirming over, having finished directing his rather impressive pufferfish display at Tsukishima, Hinata’s eyes scanned Kageyama’s paper. "Ahh… you were gonna be a volleyball war strategist?" 

A sharp bark of laughter sounded from the other end of the table, where Nishinoya was hunched over his paper, snickering.   

"Wouldn’t the role of _king_ be more appropriate?” Tsukishima drawled, sitting back from his completed sheet. 

Kageyama flushed and glared in response, opening his mouth to shoot back, before he caught Hinata staring at him in wonder. 

“A king… ahh you could really be one, Kageyama! Like an elf king, or something…" 

A faint blush tinted his cheeks, as he averted his eyes, refocusing them on the paper before him. "Like a high-elf noble…?” He fidgeted, before giving a slow, relenting nod, as Hinata nodded enthusiastically beside him. 

“And a ranger! Since you’re always like fwo~osh and give the toss right to me!" 

Arms crossed, Tanaka bobbed his head in a sage nod, "Good, good! Now you’re thinking!” He grinned, thumbing his chin thoughtfully. “I’m going to have to come up with a really good campaign, if you’re going to put so much effort into this stage. Oi! Azumane! What are you going to be?” Swiveling his head, he stared down the ace, who visibly shuddered under the attention.

“Oh! Ah … I was thinking m-maybe paladin? Um… human, I guess.” A brief glance down to his paper, before glancing back off to his side, “Neutral good…" 

"A-ha! We have our first alignment! Good, good! That’s our ace for you!” The boisterous self-assigned Dungeon Master pumped his fist in the air, as Azumane nervously rubbed the back of his neck. With a loud laugh, Tanaka extended his hand, pointing at the small libero seated beside the ace. “Nishinoya, what about y—" 

Slapping the table as he rose to his feet, Nishinoya beamed and jabbed his thumb at his chest. "Paladin’s mount!" 

Bemused, Tanaka (and the rest of the table) stared. 

"Can… can he do that?”

“Well, I mean technically, the paladin _does_ need a mount… so…”

“But how do you roleplay a—”

“Alllllright, I like it! Finally, someone thinking outside the box!” With a shout, Tanaka sprinted needlessly to the otherside of the table, high-fiving Nishinoya, before placing his hands on his own hips. “The rest of you should be more like Nishinoya! Especially you, Tsukishima!”

“Tch. No thanks. I’ll play it safe and go human sorcerer. Lawful ev–… neutral…” Averting his gaze, Tsukishima huffed. This being their first campaign, Tanaka had insisted on everyone being on the same team. Building ‘togetherness’ or whatever drivel he’d been spouting.

“Half-elf neutral rogue…”  Yamaguchi added softly after Tsukishima, a small smile playing on his lips, as his gaze flickered across the list of skills he had yet to choose.

“Augh, you really piss me off sometimes, Tsukishima! Be more like Yamaguchi!” Scoffing, Tanaka stared down his nose at Hinata, who wriggled in his seat.

“H-h-halfling fighter! Good law! Um… ah … law good!” Stiffening, Hinata stammered under the scrutiny of the taller man. He only allowed himself to relax once Tanaka nodded appreciatively and moved to retake his position at the head of the table.

Azumane, meanwhile, had turned a rather fetching shade of crimson, as he stared very hard at his character sheet. “Mount…” he whispered the word so softly, that no one other than Nishinoya beside him heard.

Blinking, the libero turned toward his companion, breaking into a smile, before clapping him hard on the back. “What’s that face for? I want to support you in this world, just like I do on the court. Please use me however you need, to ensure we win!” He beamed, even as Azumane’s blush deepened.

~~~

“Hey… Asahi…” breaths heavy, eyelids drooping, Nishinoya purrs his words into the lips pressing against his throat.

A brief shudder, as Azumane’s hand slides up along Nishinoya’s side, fingertips pressing gently into heated flesh. God he fucking _loves_ when Nishinoya says his name like that. “Mm?” His gaze travels up, slowly raking across the smaller man’s body, loitering on a heady pair of brown eyes.

“Remember when—” he breaks off in a hiss as Azumane licks experimentally at a spot on his neck where his pulse throbbed, “R-remember when we were kids… and we… augh, fuck—that tickles a lot!”

Smiling to himself, Azumane lets his eyes drift closed, nose nuzzling softly against the lump of Nishinoya’s Adam’s apple.

“W-when Tanaka tried to get us to play D&D and…” another squirm, his words punctuated by hitched breaths, “I said I would be your… your mount…” with a whoosh of air, he breathes in relief, Azumane’s surprise giving him a moment’s respite.

Blinking as he struggles to recall the memories through his lust-hazed mind, Azumane eventually grunts his assent. “I think so, but what does that—ah…” In spite of himself, he flushes a deep crimson at the sight and sensation of Nishinoya turning and pressing against him, nudging him back a short distance.

“I meant it, y’know! So… C’mon, _mount_ me.” A smirk splits the shorter man’s face as he tips forward, nestling his forearms into the padded top layer of their shared bed.

“I—” Azumane’s words fail him as the smaller man turns to look over his shoulder, wriggling his ass suggestively. With a sound not unlike a quiet wheeze, Azumane closes the distance between them, a trembling hand reaching out to reach around and caress Nishinoya’s tightened abdominal muscles. Humming in appreciation, he ghosts one hand against the already-rigid bulge in his boyfriend’s pants. As he gently leans his upper body flush against Nishinoya’s exposed back, his fingers grasp and palm the erection through the coarse material of his work uniform.

Letting out a small, breathy moan, Nishinoya grinds roughly against the hand, eyes closing and shoulders trembling in pure anticipation. “Oi, oi, enough teasing already.”

Smiling against his lover’s skin, Azumane relents only slightly, drawing his hands up enough to undo the button on the pants. Pulling on the zipper, he moves slowly—both to avoid snagging the zipper’s teeth and to tease a groan from Nishinoya—before removing the offending article and accompanying undergarment completely. He feels the frame beneath him shudder in a mixture of pleasure and relief as more exposed, heated skin contacts the cooler room air.

“Ah… you’re as incredible as always, Yuu…” His eyes pour over the prostrated, blushing form in front of him and he murmurs out a stream of praise, his lips purring devotion as they trace against bared skin. His hands spread wide, brushing lightly across every inch of skin, ghosting across pert nipples, trailing along and gently massaging tensed thighs. _God_ , even in the years since they’d started college, Nishinoya’s body had remained in perfect condition. Each brush stirred up a fresh wave of his scent, a mixture of sweat, faded cologne and espresso.

Hands heavy with reluctance, he pulls back, having nearly lost himself in the scent and all-encompassing _presence_ of his lover. Hastily—and with much less care than he’d exercised with his partner—he strips himself of his own clothing. Loosening his tie, he tosses it on the bed beside Nishinoya before fumbling with his shirt and stumbling out of his pants.

With a low, coy noise, Nishinoya thoughtfully fingers the discarded accessory. As he absently teases and tests the material with his hands, his attention shifts to the sound of rustling packaging. A glance over his shoulder confirms his suspicions as he watches Azumane slip a condom over the head of his own erection, long fingers quickly unfurling it down the full length. One step closer to his goal, Azumane breathes a soft, relieved sigh and takes hold of a nearby bottle of lube.

As with everything in life concerning Nishinoya, Azumane goes slowly, carefully and gently.

In the dim light, he finds Nishinoya’s entrance. Pressing a finger against the tightened ring of muscle, he nudges it gently before slipping inside. Nishinoya grunts, causing Azumane to still, briefly, before continuing. At the addition of a second finger, Nishinoya croons and leans into his ministrations.

“Asahi…” He trembles, entire body shuddering as Azumane moves his fingers, tips pressing down and against his prostate. He lets out a low whine, his cock twitching with each motion.

“Shh, I don’t want to hurt you…” Azumane whispers softly, even as he spreads his fingers.

With a grunt of annoyance and a hiss borne of tense muscles being forcibly relaxed, he shoves the abandoned tie into his mouth. Moaning around it, he sighs as the fingers withdraw for what he hopes is the final time.

Azumane hesitates only momentarily before pressing slowly into Nishinoya, a low moan of pleasure punctuating each movement deeper. Fully inside, he stills, breathing heavily as he revels in the all-encompassing sensation of being surrounded by Nishinoya. He chokes out a breath as Nishinoya clenches around him, his knees weakening as he fights the urge to come right then and there. “F-fuck…”

Unseen by Azumane, Nishinoya quirks a brow in mute surprise at the swear.

With one hand, he takes hold of Nishinoya’s waist, the other wrapping around his lover’s neglected erection. Steeling himself, Azumane withdraws and begins a slow, near-torturous pace.

Knees trembling, Nishinoya hurries to shift his balance, swatting Azumane’s hand away and moving it up to take hold of the make-shift bit in his mouth. With a grunt and a wink at a now _incredibly_ flustered Azumane, he pantomimes a rough approximation of a noble steed; nodding enthusiastically as Azumane tugs experimentally on the proffered ‘reins’.

The sight of Nishinoya effectively gagged and at his command does something new and unfamiliar to Azumane. A shiver of need wracks his body, a low moan slipping from his lips as his heart speeds up. “Yuu… I…” With a gently trembling hand, he pulls on the tie, delighting in how Nishinoya’s body moves in response to the command. He watches as Nishinoya’s shoulders tilt, elbows lifting from the mattress while he moans at the pressure created inside of him at the change in angle.

Spurred onward by the vulgar sounds dribbling around the cloth in his lover’s mouth, Azumane increases the pace of his thrusts. He breathes hard, heart pounding wildly in his chest, as he slides quickly in and out of the smaller male. He twists and tugs on the tie, his efforts shifting in response to the incredibly loud ways in which Nishinoya’s body responds.

As heat pools in his gut, the pads of his fingers dig into Nishinoya’s thigh, drawing him closer and deepening his thrusts. His knuckles go white, pinpoints of light dotting his vision as he comes, hard, his body shuddering with release as Nishinoya clenches around him.

In a haze, he slumps against the sweat-slick back of Nishinoya, panting heavily, still blinking the spots from his vision. With a long, drawn-out groan, he gropes blindly around his lover’s waist, hands shaking as he finishes stroking him to completion. Azumane feels Nishinoya’s body tense beneath him, the usual shouting muffled by the tie in his mouth, before it goes slack.

For a number of moments, the two lie there, struggling to catch their breaths, loosely clinging to one another.

With an inglorious noise Azumane extracts himself, crinkling his nose as he discards the used condom. Huffing quietly, his gaze softens and shifts to the spent form of Nishinoya, still heaped ungracefully against the bed. “Ah… I’ll go get something to clean us up… Would you like a water or anything, Yuu? I ca—” As he makes to rise, a smaller hand snatches out, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him back down.

“Just… wait a minute… You’re too sweet sometimes, y’know?” The words are uttered without venom, as Nishinoya shifts his position, sighing in relief as he gives his muscles a break. “Huwah… That was fun, though, yea?” He grins, chuckling. “We should do more of that next time… Role-playing, that is.”

Azumane settles next to him, pouting slightly as he fingers the battered tie. “Mm, but perhaps we should invest in… better equipment…” With a small sigh, he chucks the discarded accessory into the rubbish bin beside the condom.

“Ahh, but next time I get to ride you! Mm, but I also kinda wanna be a dragon, too.”

With a speed that always managed to surprise Azumane, Nishinoya begins to recover his lost vitality. He waves off the pantomimed ‘dragon’ hand motions, stifling a yawn. “Mm, we’ll call up Tanaka and get ideas from him.”

Eyes shining, Nishinoya nods enthusiastically in response. “That’s a great idea, Asahi!” He prattles on, describing this and that scenario, as Azumane listens quietly, a gentle smile on his face.

 


End file.
